


Choice [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Break Up, M/M, Rich Parents, Wealth, hansoon, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In which Soonyoung's parents are not amused that their son is dating Hansol.warning: homophobia





	1. Chapter 1

Hansol had dreaded this day. He wanted to escape from this nightmare. There was no way he would make it through today without having a mental breakdown.

The closer he got to the church the harder he felt his heart beat against his ribcage. Should he really show up? Was that a good idea?

"Mr. Hansol. We're here", the driver informed him. Hansol looked out of the window and at the church. He really didn't want to go in there. But it wouldn't be right not to go.

"Thank you", he said to the driver and got out of the limo which he only took because he was about to attend an event full of rich people. He adjusted his suit and took one last deep breath before he entered.

He was a little late. The ceremony was just about to start. There were people everywhere. Hansol knew none of them. He looked around and spotted the familiar faces of his friends and then he let his gaze fall onto him.

The groom, Kwon Soonyoung, the love of his life. He was waiting down the aisle, looking nervous as hell. Hansol lowered his head for a second. When he lifted it again he found Soonyoung's eyes staring into his own. They kept eye contact for about a minute before the music started playing.

Hansol couldn't do anything against the tears that welled up in his eyes. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Soonyoung and turned around on his heel to storm out of the church.

It was stupid to come here. Why would Soonyoung even do that to him? Did he expect Hansol to just sit through the whole ceremony and watch the love of his life getting married to someone else? A woman, on top of that.

How the hell could things go wrong like this when everything was perfect just three weeks ago?   
  



	2. Chapter 2

_-three weeks earlier-_

"My parents are gonna love you", Soonyoung promised. They stood on the doorstep to the Kwon Manor about to tell Soonyoung's parents about their relationship.

"Are you sure? I mean they don't even know that you're gay...what if they freak out?" Hansol asked, fumbling with his shirt nervously.

Soonyoung cupped his cheeks. "It's okay. I'm sure they'll take it well. And even if they don't, I'd never leave you only because my parents disapprove of our relationship", Soonyoung assured him and pecked his lips. "I love you", he said. Hansol blushed. "I know. I love you, too...", he mumbled.

Soonyoung chuckled at his boyfriend's cuteness. They had been together for almost two years and Hansol was still shy when it came to those three little words. The older rang the doorbell and gave Hansol one last encouraging smile before the door was opened by a man in a black suit.

"Mr. Soonyoung, you have arrived", he stated and stepped aside to let the two boys in. "Good to see you, ahjussi", Soonyoung said. "Your parents are waiting in the parlor", the ahjussi said.

Soonyoung nodded and led Hansol to the room where the Kwon's waited for them. Hansol didn't feel intimidated by the house since he grew up in a rich family as well. He was more scared of the people he was about to meet. He had a strange feeling that something would go incredibly wrong.

"Soonyoung", Mrs. Kwon greeted her son. She placed her tea aside and got up from the armchair she was sitting in to engulf her son into a hug. "Hello, mother. Have you been well?" he asked. "I missed you. You should really visit more often", she said accusingly.

Mr. Kwon got up as well. "Father", Soonyoung said and bowed. "Son", he replied. Hansol could feel a very uncomfortable tension in the air. Maybe he was just imagining things but he really wanted to sink into the floor.

"Mother, Father. I'd like you to meet Choi Hansol...", Soonyoung said, directing the attention towards his boyfriend. The younger bowed 90 degrees. "It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Kwon", he greeted them politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hansol. Are you a close friend of Soonyoung's?" Mrs Kwon asked in a friendly tone. "Uh...you could say that. We're roommates and uh...", Hansol stammered, shooting his boyfriend a pleading look.

"Why don't we all sit down again?" Soonyoung spoke up. Mr. and Mrs. Kwon sat back down at their original places while Soonyoung and Hansol took a seat on the fancy couch across from them.

"Actually...Hansol and I are more than roommates. The thing is we're dating and I love him", Soonyoung told them while taking Hansol's hand subconsciously.

"I wanted to get this off my chest because I want you to know who I am", he continued. "Also, I want you to see what a wonderful person he is and how happy he-"

"Enough!" Soonyoung's father interrupted. "If this is a joke then it's not funny!" he hissed. His face was red with anger. Soonyoung felt Hansol's hand tighten around his own.

"It's not a joke, father. I'm serious. Hansol and I are-" "Nothing! You two are nothing! Two men in a relationship? That's sick! That's wrong!" Mr Kwon yelled.

Mrs Kwon was crying silent tears by now. "Soonyoung...why?" she asked. "What do you mean why? Why did I fall in love?" "LOVE? THIS ISN'T LOVE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH A WOMAN! _JAEHWAN!_ " Mr. Kwon called for the butler.

The ahjussi from earlier stepped into the room. "You called, sir?" he asked. "Escort that person out of the house! I never want to see his face here again!" Mr Kwon said, pointing at Hansol, who was still speechless due to his outburst. "As you wish", Jaehwan said.

"If he goes, I'll go with him!" Soonyoung said and rose from the couch. "I really thought you'd support me. Come on, babe! We're outta here", he said and dragged Hansol along, past Jaehwan and out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you so...", Hansol said one the way back to their shared apartment. "I'm sorry...I really thought they'd be more open. They've never acted like that before", Soonyoung apologized. "Whatever...this won't affect our relationship at all", he assured the younger.

They arrived at home and Hansol flopped on the couch with the same sad expression he'd had during the car ride. Soonyoung took a seat next to him. "Don't worry about it too much. Maybe they'll come around. I mean they just found out that their only son likes dick so...", he joked.

"Yeah...I just don't want to be the reason you don't talk to your family", Hansol said. Soonyoung shook his head lightly. He hated to see the younger sad. He leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Cheer up, okay? This is not your fault", he said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry...it's-" Hansol was interrupted by the sound of Soonyoung's phone. The older pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"It's my mom...", Soonyoung said. He picked up hesitantly and got up from the couch. Soonyoung never sat still when he was on the phone. "Hello?"

"Talk? Yeah sure...I'll be right over...", Soonyoung said. "Okay...see you in a bit, mother." He hung up and faced his boyfriend. "They want to 'talk'. Maybe they got over the first shock. I'll head back, okay?"

Hansol smiled and nodded. Maybe Soonyoung's parents would accept him as their son's boyfriend after all. Soonyoung gave Hansol a short kiss on the lips before he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Hansol leaned back on the couch and sighed. He hoped that everything went well.

~

Soonyoung entered the living room with caution. He'd never left his parents' home like he had earlier. He hoped that they were able to understand that he really loved Hansol. And he wanted nothing more than for the three people he loved the most to get along.

"Soonyoung", his mother greeted him, though with a lot less enthusiasm than before. "Mother...Father", he replied and sat down on the same couch as before. "You wanted to talk...", he said.

"Did you bring that 'boyfriend' of yours?" Mr Kwon asked and looked around as if to check if Hansol hid behind the furniture.

The venom laced in his voice made Soonyoung flinch. "No, he's at home", Soonyoung answered. "Good. Let me get straight to the point. We've given you a lot of freedom-" "I'm a legal adult. You have no choice but to give me freedom!" Mr Kwon was interrupted by his son.

"We still won't let you do just anything. You're the heir of my company. You're this family's representative! And we won't let you fool around with that boy!" Soonyoung huffed at his father's words. "I'm in love with 'that boy'! Whether you like it or not I won't leave him only because of you guys", he stated.

"Yes, you will! You're going to marry my partner's daughter. You're going to move back in here until the wedding and you're never going to see that boy ever again!" his father ordered. "I don't think so", Soonyoung argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you refuse we'll send you to your aunt's place in Australia to help her work on her farm. Also, that boyfriend of yours will have a very hard time here without you...", Mr Kwon threatened.

Soonyoung stared at his father in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the man he had looked up to all his life went this far. All because he couldn't accept the fact that his son was gay and had a boyfriend?

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "We're doing this because you're bringing shame over our family!" Mrs Kwon spoke up. "So the way people see our family is more important to you than your son's happiness?" "You'll thank us one day", Mrs Kwon said calmly.

"Excuse me, but I have a hard time believing that!" Soonyoung snapped. "I don't care if you believe us or not! If you want your...'boyfriend' to live well you should do as I say", Mr Kwon said.

"What are you going to do to him if I refuse?" Soonyoung asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. "Let's just say that he should be careful when he's crossing the street", Mr Kwon said. Soonyoung gulped. His father was serious. He could tell by the look on his face.

"Okay fine...I'll do it...just please don't hurt him or anything."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fuck, I really went off here...2016 me was even more dramatic than 2018 me :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hansol was asleep by the time Soonyoung arrived back home. He entered their bedroom with a heavy sigh. It broke his heart to see his boyfriend when he knew he had to go and leave him behind.

He got a suitcase from under the bed and walked over to their shared closet. He looked at the sleeping Hansol one more time before he started taking his clothes out carefully in order not to wake the younger.

When he finished he went to the living room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He felt like he had to explain everything to Hansol. It hurt him to write everything down and he just wasn't able to fight back a few tears.

He folded the letter and placed it onto the kitchen counter. Then, he went back to the bedroom to get the suitcase. "Soonyoung?" he heard his boyfriend's raspy, sleep-filled voice. The older quickly wiped the tears off his face.

"Hey, why are you awake?" Soonyoung asked softly and walked over to the bed. He knew he should get going but he just couldn't walk out on Hansol like that. "I heard you. What are you doing?" the younger asked.

"I was...just cleaning...", he lied, scrunching up his face. He hated lying, especially to the people he loved. "In the dark?" Hansol questioned. "Yeah...sorry that I woke you up. You should go back to sleep", Soonyoung said. "How did the talk with you parents go?" the younger asked and sat up.

Soonyoung knew he couldn't lie to him anymore. It was wrong to leave him anyway; he should at least be honest about it. "It didn't go too well...", he admitted. "I'm sorry, Hansol..." "What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing to me?" Hansol asked and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "It's just...I think I'm going to have to leave...", Soonyoung said.

Hansol's sleepiness faded in a flash at his boyfriend's words. "Leave...?" Soonyoung nodded. "I'm sorry", he said again before he got up from the bed and went to pick up his suitcase. "Wait!" Hansol called after him and crawled out of bed quickly. Soonyoung faced him.

"What exactly do you mean when you say you have to leave? Leave me? Where are you going?" "I'm going to live at my parents' place...", Soonyoung said and turned away from Hansol again. He couldn't stand seeing his boyfriend's hurt expression.

"What? Why?" Hansol questioned. The confused tone in his voice broke Soonyoung's heart all over again. He had to leave Hansol if he wanted him to be safe. He didn't want to know what his father was capable of if things weren't going his way.

"I'm leaving you", Soonyoung finally said. He walked out of the room and was almost at the front door when he felt Hansol's arms wrap around his waist. "You promised that you wouldn't! Just this morning you told me that your parents...-", he cut himself off.

"I know...and I'm sorry", Soonyoung apologized. "Won't you at least look at me and be a man about it?" Hansol almost shouted as he let go of his boyfriend. "If I turn around I won't be able to go...but I have to. Goodbye, Hansol", the older said and walked out the door.

As much as Hansol told himself not to cry he just couldn't hold it in. How could Soonyoung just walk out on him like that? Why did he say he wouldn't leave and then pack his bags the same night? He walked to the kitchen to splash some cold water into his face. He still didn't want to believe what just happened.

Hansol spotted a folded piece of paper lying on the counter next to the sink. His name was written on it and he could clearly make out Soonyoung's handwriting so he unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear Hansol,_

_I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never wanted to go...but that's the only way to keep you safe. My parents forced me to leave you and they threatened to send me to Australia. My father is furious and I don't want him to hurt you..._  
_That's why I agreed to do as they say. I'm moving back in with them and I'm going to marry my dad's colleague's daughter..._

 _I'm sorry._  
_I love you_

_Soonyoung_

He read the last bit at least 20 times to make sure he had seen it right. Soonyoung was going to get married? To a woman? And what the hell did he mean when he said that he didn't want his father to hurt him?

Hansol didn't know what to think right now but there was one thing he knew for sure: He had just lost Soonyoung forever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Our new bodyguard Minkyun will have an eye on you from today onwards. He'll also be your driver. You won't ever leave the house without him. You'll meet your future wife this afternoon. Her name is Jang Soo Jin", Mrs. Kwon informed her son after he'd arrived back at the manor. He hadn't said a word ever since he left his apartment.

"You can sleep in your old room. Oh right! Give me your phone!" she ordered. Soonyoung didn't move an inch. "Phone!" "Am I a prisoner? I'm not giving you my phone!" Soonyoung snapped. Mrs. Kwon just held out her hand. Her son sighed, remembering his parents' threats. He pulled his phone out of his pocked and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Get some rest now. You need to look good when you meet Soo Jin later", his mother said. Soonyoung only huffed and went upstairs to go to his old room. He was glad to see that it hadn't changed at all. If he had to stay here he wanted it to be as comfortable as possible.

Under other circumstances he would have been happy to sleep in his soft, old bed that he had kind of missed after he moved into his apartment. But no bed in the world was comfortable without Hansol in it.

Hansol... Was he really never going to see him again? That couldn't happen. He needed to find a way to get out of that marriage thing and get his boyfriend back without endangering him.

~

"He did what?" Seungkwan exclaimed, causing Hansol to hold the phone away from his ear. "You heard me. Soonyoung broke up with me...", he repeated for his friend. "But why would he suddenly...? I mean everything was okay between you two, right?" Hansol hummed in agreement.

"Then why would that bastard suddenly-...whatever...I'll come over right away with ice cream and movies!" "Are we 15 year old teenage girls?" Hansol asked sarcastically. As much as he loved his best friend; he really didn't want to eat ice cream and watch 'The Notebook' or 'Titanic' while crying over Soonyoung.

"How else can I help you then?" Seungkwan questioned, clearly not satisfied with Hansol's answer. "I don't know...bring him back...", he only mumbled the last part but Seungkwan heard it anyway. "Aw, Hansolie...I wish I could...", he replied.

"What did he say when he left?" the slightly older boy asked. Hansol put the phone on speaker and got more comfortable by lying on the couch. "Not much...but he left a letter. He explained that it's because of his parents", he answered Seungkwan's question, leaving out the marriage part on purpose.

He knew his best friend would go crazy if he knew about that too. "I really want to kick his ass right now. How old is he? 12? He should be a man about your relationship and talk to you instead of cowardly leaving a letter!" Seungkwan nagged.

Hansol sighed when he thought about Soonyoung's letter. He had memorized every word of it as he'd read it at least a hundred times. "I know...but I'm sure that he had his own reason..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Soonyoung. Come downstairs, please", Mrs. Kwon shouted through her son's locked door. Soonyoung hadn't left his room ever since he arrived at his parents' house last night. He sighed heavily and got up from his bed.

All his tries of getting some sleep were useless. He just missed his cuddly source of warmth. He smiled a little at the thought of sleepy Hansol. The younger would always snuggle up to him and wrap both his arms around him like he didn't want to let him go. He was like a kitten sometimes, fluffy and cute. Now that Hansol wasn't around Soonyoung realized how much he really needed him.

Soonyoung wanted to rebel against his parents like a teenager but he kept reminding himself that he was doing this for Hansol's safety. He really didn't want to test his father when he was angry.

He changed out of his baggy sweatpants into jeans and a dress shirt before he left his room and went downstairs to the parlor. His parents sat there with a man, a woman and a girl that seemed to be around his age. Soonyoung bowed politely and greeted them even though he wanted nothing more than run away and go back to Hansol.

"So, Soonyoung. You're going to take over the company in a few years, right?" Mr Jang asked after Soonyoung sat down next to Soo Jin. He seemed friendly so it was easier for Soonyoung not to lose his cool.

He shot his father a short look before he answered. "Yes, sir. I will take over as soon as my father retires." "That's good. I really want you to be able to take care of my daughter", Mr Jang said. "You need a good job in order to feed her and your future children", he continued, causing Soonyoung to choke on his own spit. He coughed heavily and reached for the glass of water in front of him. Children?

He looked at Soo Jin. She was pretty with her long, silky, black hair and her fair skin. But she just wasn't Hansol. He almost felt bad for her. She deserved someone who loved her, someone who wasn't him.

"Let's talk about the wedding, shall we?" Mrs Kwon spoke up. Mrs. Jang nodded enthusiastically. "I thought that maybe we could hold the ceremony at Yeoksamdong Church. I'm good friends with the priest!" she suggested.

Soonyoung let out a silent sigh. "I think I could make an appointment for the 25th. Is that alright for you?" Mrs Jang asked. The Kwons smiled. "That-" "That's in tree weeks!" Soonyoung interrupted and jumped up from his seat. Everyone's eyes were on him now.

"Isn't that a little early?" he asked, quickly trying not to sound angry or freaked out. "No, I think it's perfectly fine!" Mr Kwon said sternly. Three weeks. He couldn't get married that early. Not to this girl anyways.

"Excuse me...", Soonyoung said before he left the room and went to the winter garden. He used to really like it here. When did his parents become like that? They used to be warm and loving when he still lived at home.

"Soonyoung?" a soft female voice called. He turned around to find Soo Jin standing in the doorframe. "I just wanted to ask if you're okay. You left so quickly...", she said. Soonyoung waved off. "I'm fine...", he lied. It was nice of her to worry but it didn't keep him from thinking about all the things that currently went wrong.

"You seem to want this wedding just as much as I do, huh?" Soo Jin asked. Soonyoung looked at her. "You were also forced to do this?" he asked. She nodded and stepped outside to sit on the bench next to him.

"My parents found out that I'm dating the leader of a biker gang. You know, tattoos, leather jacket... He's a nice guy but my parents don't want me to be involved with someone of such 'low standard'", she explained.

"What did you do?" Soonyoung sighed at her question. "I came out to them yesterday. They didn't take it well...", he told her. "Oh...that sucks", Soo Jin commented. "Yeah. And now they're keeping me away from my boyfriend with this whole marriage thing. Parent goals...", he said.

Soo Jin looked like she thought about something. "If you want to see him you should invite him to the wedding. I know the circumstances suck but maybe it's better than nothing...", she suggested. Soonyoung nodded. "Yeah...maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

The following weeks were spent planning everything. Invitations were sent, caterers were ordered, the venue was booked. Meanwhile Hansol sat home, looking at pictures of him and Soonyoung on his phone. He'd tried to call the older a few times but to no avail.

Maybe Soonyoung was done with him. What if he actually started liking that girl? When would the wedding be held? Did he really lose his Soonyoung forever?

"I brought the mail!" a noisy Seungkwan exclaimed as he barged in through the front door. He threw the mail onto his best friend's lap before sitting down on the couch next to him.

Hansol sighed and put his phone down to go through the mail. Most of it was only trash. But then he stumbled across a card. It looked like an invitation. "What's that?" Seungkwan questioned and took the card from Hansol's hands.

"Invitation to the wedding of Kwon Soonyoung and Jang Soo Jin...on the 25th of September", he read aloud. "He's getting married?"

Hansol nodded and lowered his head. "And he has the nerve to invite you?" Seungkwan asked furiously. "I'm going...I should go...", Hansol said. "Are you crazy? Why would you do that to yourself?"

Hansol shrugged at his friend's question. "Maybe it's not too late yet...", he said. There was that little bit of hope that he refused to let go of. It would crush his world if Soonyoung actually went through with it. But if he went and Soonyoung didn't marry the girl he'd be the happiest guy alive.

~

The 25th came way too fast for both, Soonyoung's and Hansol's liking. Soonyoung was glad that Soo Jin was a nice and funny person but he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. She became a good friend over the past few weeks but that was all.

Hansol spent the final days until the wedding, debating with himself if he really should go. Seungkwan had tried to talk him out of it but Hansol showed him the letter Soonyoung left him.

He didn't want Seungkwan to hate Soonyoung for something that wasn't his fault so he finally shared the contents of the letter that he originally wanted to keep to himself. Now, at least, Seungkwan's anger was directed towards Soonyoung's parents.

Hansol learned that his and Soonyoung's mutual friends (including Seungkwan) had been invited to the wedding as well after the older went home to find the same invitation in his mailbox. He was glad that he didn't have to sit through this alone.

~

So there he was now, entering the church, looking around, making eye contact with him. And that was when he realized that he couldn't watch this happening. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and fled from the church, tears threatening to fall from his eyes any second.

He decided not to inform his driver or to text any of his friends. Instead, he turned off his phone and walked back home. Why did Soonyoung really invite him? To be polite? To show him that he's okay and that he moved on?

It started raining just that moment. Hansol didn't mind, though. He just kept walking back home, thinking about the wedding that was taking place right now. He just had to deal with the fact that it really was the end for him and Soonyoung...

He entered the park and sat down on a bench. His clothes were getting more soaked by the second and he was sure that he would die of a cold tomorrow but he didn't care. He buried his face in his hands and finally allowed himself to cry.

Hansol didn't know how long he sat there. All he could think of was how Soonyoung was probably married by now. They had been together for two years and then it ended like this...

"God, I thought I wouldn't find you at all", someone called over the rain.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hansol turned around and got up from the bench. The rain got heavier by the second so he wasn't sure if he saw him right.

"Soonyoung?" he asked. The older stepped closer. He too, was soaked to the bone. His blonde bangs stuck to his face and his white dress shirt wasn't doing much of the trick anymore. "I looked everywhere for you. I even went ho-...I mean...to the apartment but you weren't there", he said.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" Hansol questioned, not even bothering to wipe his tears since they mixed with the rain anyway.

"I don't want to be in your way so why don't you just go back?" "You're not in my way. You could never be in my way!" Soonyoung said and moved even closer to Hansol, cupping his cheeks.

"You're married now. How can I not be in your way?" Hansol asked. "I didn't marry her. I couldn't do that to you. To us", Soonyoung answered. Hansol's eyes widened at the older's words.

"You...you didn't?" Soonyoung shook his head. "I got to know Soo Jin and she's a great girl and an awesome friend. But I just can't get married to her. I love you and I want to be with you", he said.

"But what about your parents?" Hansol questioned. "If they're trying to do anything to you they gotta fight me first! I'm not going to let them interfere with our relationship anymore! I mean...only if you take me back that is..."

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" Hansol asked. "They took my phone. I wanted to contact you but they put a 'bodyguard' on my ass...", Soonyoung explained. "But I ran away to find you before it was too late."

"So that means you're officially coming back to me?" Hansol asked, still not quite able to grasp the situation. Soonyoung nodded just before Hansol grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to kiss him. So he didn't lose Soonyoung after all! "Let's go home", he said after he pulled away.

They took their time walking back to their apartment. The rain only got heavier but neither of them cared. When they finally arrived at home they were soaked to the bone and freezing cold but happy.

"Let's change first. We'll probably get a huge cold", Soonyoung said and reached for his boyfriend's hand. "You're gonna have to borrow my clothes since you have nothing with you", Hansol replied. They went to shower and change into comfortable, dry clothes.

The doorbell rang just as they were about to sit down on the couch. "Maybe it's Seungkwan. He might be worried because we agreed to meet at church earlier...", Hansol said and went to open. Soonyoung followed, not wanting to let go of Hansol's hand ever again.

"Hansol, Soonyoung", the person at the door greeted. "M-Mrs Kwon", the younger boy replied. Soonyoung's grip on Hansol's hand tightened at the sight of his mother. "Don't worry! I don't want to drag you back, Soonyoung", Mrs. Kwon said when she noticed how tensed her son was.

"Then what do you want?" Soonyoung asked. Mrs Kwon smiled and held out a suitcase. "I had the staff wash your clothes. I wanted to give them back. And this as well", she said. Soonyoung carefully took his suitcase from his mother's hand along with his phone.

"Why are you here?" "To apologize. I shouldn't have tried to marry you off. Your father was wrong to even suggest such a thing. Earlier at the church I saw the way you two looked at each other and I knew this whole arranged marriage thing was wrong. Your father won't accept the fact that you two belong together. That's why I left him. I decided to put your happiness over my marriage with that jerk. I hope you can forgive me. Same goes for you, Hansol. I'm sorry for my behavior towards you", Mrs Kwon explained.

Honestly, Soonyoung wouldn't have expected an apology from his mother at this point. But he was happy to get one. "I forgive you, mother. Thank you for standing up for me!" Soonyoung said. He stepped forward to hug her.

"But...if you left father...then where are you going to live?" he asked. She smiled and patted his cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'll stay at my emergency apartment", she said. Soonyoung chuckled.

He remembered the emergency apartment his mother bought in case 'a fire started at the house or something'. That was complete bullshit, but at least she had a place to stay now. "Anyway, I have to get going. I want to leave you two lovebirds alone", she said.

She gave them a genuine smile before she turned around and left. Soonyoung and Hansol looked at each other. That was the most unexpected visit ever. "Well, at least she's acting like my mother now. I hope my father will stay out of our lives from now on", Soonyoung spoke up and pulled Hansol back inside before he shut the front door.

"I missed you", he said and pulled the younger into a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you, too. Don't do that again! Don't try to protect me if it means leaving me. I can look after myself. Being apart from you is worse than getting hurt by anybody!" Hansol replied.

Soonyoung chuckled and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Sappy", he commented. Hansol hit his arm lightly. "I mean it!" he said. Soonyoung smiled and pecked Hansol's nose. "I know. I'm sorry..." "Also, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault", Hansol demanded.

"Am I allowed to tell you that I love you?" Soonyoung asked. "You are", Hansol replied, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I love you", Soonyoung told him. "I know. I love you, too", he said without feeling the least bit shy about it.

**_-End-_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I forgot how bad this story was :D  
> Anyway, I like to believe that I have better ones...more soonsol is on the way! I'm currently crossposting all my fics from wattpad/aff!  
> Right now, I'm uploading my long, single dad fic called Guy Next Floor so idk maybe you wanna check that out!  
> Thank you guys for reading this mess! ♡


End file.
